1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a surgical device and method for removing unwanted tissue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Serious burn injuries are typically classified by the depth and extent of the burn. Third degree burns are the most serious burn injury, because damage is done to the outer most layer of skin or epidermis, the inner most layer of skin or dermis, and to underlying tissue. A typical treatment for third degree burn damaged tissue includes removing the damaged tissue and transplanting new tissue.
Removal of damaged tissue is typically accomplished by manually cutting away the damaged tissue with specially designed tools such as a Weck scalpel or a Goulian Blade. The damaged tissue is removed to expose the underlying healthy tissue. Performance of this procedure is tedious and time consuming for a surgeon. The length of time complicates the procedure because a patient is typically placed under a general anesthetic. It is desirable to minimize the amount of time a patient is under the general anesthetic. Another complication arises because the depth with which the damaged tissue is removed cannot be controlled precisely, such that inevitably healthy tissue is also removed.
A dermabrasion device has been used to reduce the amount of time required for removing damaged tissue. A typical dermabrasion device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,187 to Schetrumpf. The abrasion device includes a rotary hub and a plurality of flexible strips. Each strip has a single abrasive surface. The strips project radially from the rotary hub. The rotary hub includes a shaft that is rotated by a drive. In operation the abrasion device is rotated by the drive and the flexible stripes are placed in contact with the damaged tissue to be removed. Using the abrasion device minimizes the time required to remove unwanted and damaged tissue. However, the abrasion device is not precise, i.e., more tissue is removed because of lack of control over the depth of penetration. Because of the imprecise nature of the abrasion device, healthy tissue will inevitably be removed. Also, abraded away waste tissue is spread and splattered about the operating room during the procedure, creating health and safety concerns.
The prior art devices include some inherent deficiencies that demonstrate a need for a device that quickly removes unwanted tissue, precisely controls the depth of tissue removal, and controls the evacuation of removed tissue from the burn damaged area.
The invention provides a surgical device to remove unwanted tissue including a housing having a cavity with a lateral opening, a member for removing unwanted tissue supported by the housing and extending out of the opening a predetermined dimension, and a drive for actuating the element. The surgical device is characterized by an evacuation chamber within the cavity and terminating at an evacuation port. The surgical device is further characterized by an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the predetermined dimension to vary the depth of tissue removal.
The invention also includes a method of removing tissue utilizing a device having a member for removing unwanted tissue supported within a housing, actuated by a drive and disposed within a cavity having a lateral opening and an evacuation chamber, the method includes the steps of extending the member for removing unwanted tissue outside the lateral opening a predetermined dimension, actuating the member for removing tissue within the cavity, and removing the unwanted tissue. The method is characterized by confining the removed tissue within the cavity and evacuating the removed tissue through the evacuation chamber.
Accordingly, the invention provides a surgical device and method for removing unwanted tissue quickly so as to minimize the time a patient must spend under general anesthetic. Further, the invention provides for the adjustment and precise control of the depth of unwanted tissue removed, while controlling the evacuation of removed unwanted tissue.